


Three-sentence fiction, 2015 - Narnia fics

by Heliopause



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/pseuds/Heliopause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossovers in several directions!<br/>Chapters 5 and 6 are new. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing but the best for Sherlock

_It transpired, through several prompts and fills ([here ](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3605731#cmt3605731)and [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3608291#cmt3608291) and [here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3621347#cmt3621347)) that Joan Watson found herself dealing with a small green reptile of startling provenance..._

 

Some fifteen minutes' deft, and very annoyed, internet searching for a useful consultant, and Joan had pinpointed what seemed to be promising lead.

"A Professor Eustace Scrubb, herpetologist, OBE, published extensively on animal intelligence - oh! _interesting!_ booted from the Royal Society for speaking publicly on his serious consideration of therianthropy, but - ah! problem: he's somehow linked with the crowd the British press call Commoner Royalty; he won't come cheap."

The lizard's turquoise-green crest snapped open, and he hissed; obviously he believed he deserved the best.


	2. Focus

_As detailed[here](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3627491#cmt3627491) the meeting between Eustace, Joan and Sherlock took place.... _

This Scrubb had apparently some deep zen-like source of patience with all herps, or else he was simply immune to pain; he didn't wince at all as Sherlock dug his claws in to maintain his balance on the Professor's extended forearm.  
  
"That's it," he was saying in encouraging, matter-of-fact tones, "Now... beat back with your wings - more power! - so that you can feel the lift, and... _angle_ your wings, and... oh, _brilliant!_ "  
  
And how strange, Joan thought, that this old man seemed suddenly so like the lizard, like Sherlock - both of them totally intent, alive with a needle-sharp focus - both of them utterly unconcerned about appearances.


	3. My lords, I appear before you today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt from ruanchunxian0:   
> Narnia, Edmund and/or Peter in Spare Oom, the tailored suit is the armour of a modern knight

"Oh, very spiffy, dear brother," came a sunny, teasing voice at the door of the Chambers, "but I do hope your case is as irreproachable as your impeccably-cut Saville Row suit!"

"Absurd as it sounds, dear sister, the faultlessness of my suit - and thank you for the implied compliment, however reluctantly given, to my taste - will make a difference as to whether I am seen as a serious and committed barrister by the Judicial Committee, and therefore as to how I will be heard by them today, when I plead my client's case before them. If fine dark pinstripes can help me save him from extradition and surrender into the hands of a vindictive and pitiless enemy, then" - he flashed her a quick, tense grin as he settled the snowy bands under his collar - "fine dark pin-stripes it is!"


	4. "...the Mirror shows many things..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt from syrena of the lake:  
> Narnia (Susan? Eustace?) and/or LoTR (Gandalf? Galadriel?), the sleep of reason produces monsters

A slight smile, as of inward recognition, touched her lips at his refusal, but she asked once more.

"Do you fear betrayal so much, King of Justice, that you turn from the gift of knowledge when it is freely offered?"

"I have known of such pools and such visions, great Lady, used to scry far events and true knowledge, and if this use is your gift then may you be blessed in using it, but for myself I have learned - through what pains you may know, if you have indeed seen me in this Mirror before my coming hence - that it is my gift and duty to use only my own mind, and that unceasingly and to its uttermost strength and depth, and never again to surrender mind or will to any other being, since to let fall my gift has in time past brought forth great evil, and monstrous wrongs; therefore, I pray you, Lady of these golden woods, hold me excused in this."


	5. No good at schoolwork - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be more than one reason to be no good at schoolwork.

"She's a lovely girl, in a lot of ways, Mr Pevensie, and we'll be sorry to lose her, but she simply doesn't have the...the academic bent that we look for in our girls...."

***  
Of course, there was the money her education had cost him, and there was, she knew, a certain amount of social shame as well, but it was very clear to her that most of his anger sprang from his total inability to understand why someone once so good at schoolwork now found herself simply unable to accept their pat, cut-and-dried answers. 

"You were always the brightest of the bunch, Susan - and now this! all the rubbish I've been hearing about _maybe time doesn't run in straight lines, Miss Redmond_? What was _that_ meant to mean, hey? and the utter guff you've been spouting in biology classes about possibilities of conscious sentience in... pah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, not from the3SF at all, but I had space for an extra chapter or two here after transferring the Kangarooverse stories, so....


	6. No good at schoolwork - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother said she "would get far more out of a trip to America than the youngsters".

After a little silence he went on, more gently, "So now they're telling me you're just no good at schoolwork - hey? - but we both know that's rubbish, don't we, Susie? Susie?" 

He bent down to try to look at her averted face. "Susie Sans-souci? Come on, give a smile to your old Dad. It doesn't worry me too much that they've booted you - there's been others in the family booted from better places than that! and don't you fret - we'll make something good come out of this. We'll make it right, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, well, not three sentences. Not _exactly_.


End file.
